Kim Crawford's Really Bad Day
by VentisViper44
Summary: Kim is having one of the worst days of her life. She believes that it can't get any worse. To bad for Kim there are always Ninjas. But she is kidnapped with Jack so it can't be all bad can it? Rated T because I'm a little paranoid. I don't own Kickin' it!
1. Worst Day Ever

**I was watching my new favorite show kicking it and decided to do a Jack and Kim story so here we go again!**

_School Cafeteria_

Jack's POV

"Kim"

"Hmm? Oh hey there Jack." She answered giving me one of her famous smiles that usually makes my heart skip a beat.

"How goes it?" I asked.

"It goes okay." She says her smile disappearing and her face falling, causing my heart to break a little.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask hoping to cheer her up.

"Oh nothing to important, just today _has_ not been my day." She explains grabbing some food and walking over to our table. "But hey, on the bright side at least its spaghetti and not mystery meat." I'm afraid that she might have spoke to soon because a few seconds later one of the Black Dragon jerks tripped Milton causing him and his tray to go flying. Unfortunately for Kim the flying food, or spaghetti to be exact, landed right on well….her chest. "AHHH!" I heard her scream, followed by laughter coming from the jerk squad.

"Yeah! Two birds, one stone." I heard the newest one Chad, I think his name was, say.

"Oh yeah your gunna fit in just fine." That idiot Frank congratulated, giving him a high five.

"Hey Kim you…"

"I'm fine Jack." She says putting her tray down shaking slightly.

"Sorry Kim." I hear Milton say.

"It's okay, wasn't your fault." She says giving him a small smile, trying to stay calm. I looked at her again and noticed she almost looked like she wanted to cry. At that moment I just wanted to pull her into a hug but she also had hatred and I didn't know what would happen if I tried that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I have another shirt." Kim growled walking past me and through the doors. As soon as she left I turned to the Dragons cracked my knuckles and said,

"Now did you really think that was a good idea?" My voice dripping venom as I put my hand on the table and leaned forward.

"Uhhh guy don't we uh have to go do the thing for uh the thing." Brian stuttered out.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about the thing for the thing." Frank said quickly getting up and leaving.

"Right we should go help him." Another one said as they all left quickly.

"Hmph," I said proudly turning back to Milton, who was now joined by Eddie and Jerry.

"I hope Kim is okay, she is really having a bad day." Milton told all of us.

"Well how bad could it actually be?" I asked. All three of them turned to me giving me a look that actually made me check I wasn't growing any new limbs. "What?"

"Oh man its pretty bad." Jerry said.

'Well what happened?"

"Well this morning some girl spilled grape juice all over her." He started.

"And then her science project literally blew up on her." Eddie continued.

"Then her hair got all wet from some Black Dragon jerk who spilled water on her during gym." Milton stated.

'_Note to self beat up Black Dragon Jerks later.' _I planed. "That it?"

"Not even close man. During math she dropped her pencil and ended up hitting her head on a desk." Jerry started once again.

"And in history she got an F on her test." Eddie said almost sounding happy.

'_Probably because he finally beat Kim at something.' _I thought laughing a little.

"Then during orchestra her violin broke." Milton said.

"Plus we all saw what happened on the announcements." Jerry said shuddering.

"Uh guys?"

"Then she dropped her stuff on the way here." Eddie said.

"Guys?"

"And she told me that she forgot her book report for English." Milton said nodding obviously remembering something."

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" They all said.

"I get it, thanks. Now if you excuse me I'm going to find her."

"Alright good luck man." Jerry said his face full of spaghetti.

Kim's POV

I sat there crying quietly on the main stair case, thinking about how much today has sucked and hoping it can't get much worse. _'ugg I knew I should have gone home after the scince experiment incident." _I mentally scolded myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps. _'Good it sounds like they're in a hurry maybe they'll ignore me."_ I prayed. _'Of course if it's Jack then I wouldn't mind too much.'_ I thought a smile creeping onto my face. Suddenly the footsteps slowed down. Of course it really was turning out to be one of my bad days. I hurriedly tried to cover up my sauce stain.

"Relax Kim, it's me." I froze. It was his voice, the one voice that I wanted and didn't want to hear. It was Jack's voice and Jack's laugh as he laughed at my actions. I looked up trying to hide the blush that was appearing on my face as he walked up and sat next to me. I looked over at him as his warm chocolate brown eyes scanned my body. I could see his eyes go from happy to worried as he stared at my eyes making me blush harder.

"Have you been crying." He asks calm and quiet. The next thing I did was something that shocked me. I, Kim Crawford, began sobbing and in front of the one person I really didn't want to be crying in front of. I felt him pull me into a hug where I buried my head into his chest and just kept crying. I felt him rub my head and pull me closer. I don't know how long we sat there but soon I was just barely crying when I heard Jack go,

"Shhh its okay, it's just a sauce stain, I'm sure it will come out with some Tide." I had to laugh at that as I began to sit up straight again wiping the last of my tears. I saw Jack begin to take of his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"I just figured that you would like something to hide that." He said pointing to the saucey mess.

"Thank you Jack." I whispered as I put the hoodie. Then, because I was possessed by some demon, I leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. I could see a faint blush appear on his face. I giggled at his embarrassment as I stood up. _'Ugh my head'_ I though groaning a little and clutching onto it. I stumbled back words a little before my knees gave out and I started falling toward the cement. But that never happened because lucky for me Jack happens to be a ninja and caught me.

"Kim!" I heard him yell as my world started getting darker and darker.

Jack's POV

'_Oh man! Kim, Kim Crawford just kissed me. Alright relax otherwise she's going to see you blushing.' _ I heard Kim giggle a little before standing up signaling she saw me blushing. I put my head down to try and cover it up failing epiclly. Suddenly Kim groaned and wobbled on her feet a bit before falling toward the ground. "Kim!" I yelled jumping up to catch her. "Kim? Kim!" I said shaking her lightly to see if she would wake up. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my head and my world went dark.


	2. WHAT!

**Okay I am back and better then eva! Well except that I totally just like lifted up my toe nail but its not like you needed to know that. Also I am currently not sleeping in my room because there is a creepy spider like its got stripes and is supper fast and I alredy have 73 bug bites I really don't need another one. Plus I can't take foods class because my counselor is really stupid and messes up my schedule. Rawr! Alright I think I have mindlyless babbled and gotten all of my angry feelings out and I'm sure your like OMG GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! That is of course unless you completely skip over this then you dont even know I'm saying this. Okay I'm just gunna start writing now because I'm annoying myself.**

The smell of dirt and sewage could be smelled from at least a mile away and you could hear the small plink of water droplets falling. It was dark except for a small swaying light in the middle. The sounds of a train, maybe a subway he really couldn't tell, could be heard every once in a while. He could tell they were locked up in a cell, and that his head felt like it was going to explode. He also knew that the unconcious girl in front of him scared him. "Kim? Come on Kim! Wake up please." Jack pleaded. Over the sounds of the train or subway, still couldn't tell, he heard a small groan. "Kim?" He asked hoping for the best.

"Jack." Came a raspy voice."Where are we?" She asked sitting up straight, looking around.

"Don't know, can't tell." Came his reply.

"Well do you-Jack your bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, forgot all about that."

"You forgot about it? Now how does one do that Jack?"

"Well um you see um" _"Crap if I tell her it was because I was worried about her she'll never let me forget it. What to do, what to do?"_

"Well Jack what?"

"Um well it was cause-" _"Oh screw it." _He sighed giving in. "Cause I wanted to make sure you were okay first." He said sheepishly turning his head away from her gaze.

"Jack that's-"

"Well, well, well looks like sleeping beauty and her price are awake."

"Hmmm?" Kim and Jack said snapping their heads toward the door of their cell.

"Bout time boss it's been a good five hours, and I know I didn't hit 'em that hard."

"Correction you didn't hit the girl, because we don't do that here right."

"Right! Sorry sir."

"It's okay your still learning. Anyway how are you two? Good? Comfortable?"

"Actually" Came Jacks reply.

"Wonderful! Anyway down to bussiness. I'm going to need your full coroperation on this by the way."

"Yeah you kidnap us and then expect us to corroperate that's a good one." Kim said recovering from her shock, letting out a small chuckle.

"I think you will unless you want my buddy Truck **(I know, I know not creative but its 1:45 in the morning what do you expect?)** to welcome you to the neighborhood." Suddenly a huge six foot at least six inch guy walks in with a shoulder width of at least four feet and a fist size that's at least a good ten inches.

"Woah" Jack and Kim say staring, or looking up, at his face.

"Good, glad we're on the same page."

"What exactly do you want us for." Jack asks.

"Well to get money for your ransom. And of course to welcome you to the neighborhood your highness."

"Your highness?" Kim asks curiousity filling her mind.

"What your telling me no don't know?" Kim and Jack just shook their heads. "Haha this is priceless. Well you," he said pointing to Jack,"are the prince of Zatheris. And you," he pointed to Kim."Is your bride to be, princess of Rolther."

**And scene haha I'm so mean leaving you with a cliffy like that sorry. Oh and I don't own kicking it I might have forgotten it on the first chapty. oop**


	3. To the Castle, Um Palace, Um Place!

**Chapter three coming atcha! I'm sorry this took so freaking long, my life was kinda falling apart. One I almost lost my dog, so sad. Two my dad had almost a heart attack, and need to have a stint put in his heart. And last and worst of all school started again. But on the bright side there is this new kid who has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Like son of Poseidon eyes, that's how blue. Plus he's amazingly sexy. Okay sorry back to the story.**

"WHAT!" Jack and Kim scream.

"Haha," the man laughed. "This is priceless. Whoo I'm going to be laughing for weeks. Come on Flame I need some water." As soon as the door shut there was silence. It seemed even the water had stopped dripping. Jack and Kim slowly turned their heads to each other.

"No way." Kim finally says after what seemed like hours.

"I-I don't-," Jack stuttered.

"It-it can't be." Kim says looking from the door to Jack and back to the door. "He's lying, he must be. Right?" She says looking back at Jack.

"I um, have no idea." Jack says destroying the hopeful look on her face. "But that doesn't matter now. Getting out alive is what matters."

"Right!" She agrees a determined look on her face. "So how do you think we do that?"

"Well through the door."

"But it's locked." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As was the cookie jar." Jack says in the same tone but with a goofy grin.

"Wow Jack, _wow_" She said dragging out the last word.

"See Kimmy the thing you need to learn is you say that now," he said now fiddling with the lock. "But when I do this," he says smugly opening the door.

"Jack you did it!" She exclaims giving him a hug.

"You fall back in love with me."

"For the last time I don't have a crush on you!" She says, slyly walking out.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Jack jokes patting her shoulder.

She just rolls her eyes and continues to walk forward. She hears something wizz past her ear causing her to jump and stand in a battle position.

"What's wrong Kim." Jack asked mimicking her.

"I heard something."

"Well we should keep going, otherwise we're just sitting ducks."

"Good point, but just keep watch for something. This is almost _too_ easy."

"I know what you mean." Jack says walking in front of Kim, looking back and forth, waiting for something to happen.

"Jack look I see a light!" Kim says now running forward.

"Kim be careful!" He calls running after her. "Woah." He stops dead in his tracks to find a busy street, filled with cars, people and taco stands. "Hey Kim, any chance you know where we are?"

"I'm going to take a chance and say, we're not in Kansas any more To-to"

"Wow thanks for stating the obvious Dorothy."

"Anytime but do you know how to get home?"

"We find a pair of magical red slippers?"

"Okay that's enough of the movie referances!" Kim screams frustrated. "I'm going to find out where we are." She says stomping forward finding a taco stand. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes senorita? Oh my, hello Princess."

"Could you tell me where we are?" She asks pointing to her and Jack.

"Why your in Rolther. Do you not remember? Your getting married here."

"Oh! Haha silly me," she says using a fake laugh."Thank you, for your help."

"Anytime your Highness. Oh and say hi to the Prince for me."

"Will do." She gave the man a nod and wallked back to Jack. "Hey guess what? We're in my home town and getting married."

"Well we knew about the getting married part."

"Okay yes, I think since we're the prince and princess we should go to the castle," she suggest watching a hot dog stand roll by. "Or whatever it is."

"Good plan, especially since the bad band of bros is right there. And they do not look happy."

"Oh so you thought you could escape?" The leader yelled.

"Um technically we did escape, haha." Jack said sheepishly.

"Get em."

"Jack would this be a good time to run?"

"Ladies first." He says holding out his hand. That's when Kim began sprinting for her life and Jack was following right behind. "Hey Kim! Do you know how to get there?"

"Now that you mention it no!"

"Wonderful," he mumbled. "Quick in here!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Woah! Did you have to be so rough!"

"SHHHH!" He says grabbing her mouth and pulling her into him. Causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Where'd they go?"

"Don't know. Let's split up, you go this way and I'll go that way."

"Good plan, if you find them call me and visa versa." Footsteps could be heard getting farther and farther. When Jack couldn't hear them any more, he let the breath he was holding out. Suddenly footsteps could be heard from above. That's when Kim looked around the room.

"Jack!" She whispered. "We're in somebody's house!"

"Oh we can ask them for directions to the...place?" Jack said still confused. Suddenly there were feet at the stairs.

"Wh-Who's th-there?" Called a scared voice. Jack went to go say something but the look Kim gave him said something along the lines of, if you say one word I will personally break every bone in your body, so he closed his mouth. "My mommy and daddy will be home soon so you better leave!"

"Hello, we're sorry to just barge in like this but we need a little help." The person moved down the stairs slowly.

"Princess Kimmy?" It called.

"That's me." Kim said slightly annoyed by the nick name.

"I knew you would come!" Said the happy little voice as the person bounded down the stairs.

"You knew?"

"Yes I sent you a letter saying that I had something for you to use in you wedding." she said as she gave her a hug.

"Well then may I see it and we also need some help." Kim said sweetly.

"Oh! Prince Jackie! Your here to." She cried happily giving him a hug. Jack reluctantly hugged back as he watched Kim giggle at his name.

"Wait right here I'm going to go get you my present."

"Alright." Kim said still holding back her laughter. The little girl nodded and ran back up stairs.

"Alright, let it out."

"What?" She asks appalled.

"You know exactly what." He said his annoyance getting higher.

"I have no clue what your talking about Prince _**Jackie**_." She said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Haha, very funny. Just wait for it Kimmy. Karma's an unforgivable bitch."

"Sorry Jack, it's just to good." She says wiping a fake tear away,

"I've got it," called the small voice.

"Escuse me but we never got your name."

"Oh, I'm so silly. I'm Milly."

"Well Milly, what did you get me?"

"Well actully I made it." She says quietly holding out a box. Kim takes it and slowly takes off the lid.

"Milly its so pretty!" Kim exclaims holding up the ring. "You made this all by yourself?"

"Well daddy made the ring, but I painted it and thought of the lilly."

"Well I love it."

"Um I hate to break up the cutest moment in the world but we really need to get going."

"Your right Jack. Milly do you think you could tell us how to get to the um palace."

"Yeah if you keep going straight on this road and then take a left and a right it should be right there."

"Thank you so much and I promise to wear this." Kim says holding up the box.

"Kay, bye-bye!" Milly calls after them.

"Bye!" Kim calls back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asks noticing her eyes.

"Nothing it's just she reminded me so much of my sister." She whispers putting the ring on. "Perfect."

"Don't worry we'll be home soon." He says, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know." Kim whispers looking into is brown eyes. Jack looks back into her brown orbs and he can't help himself he starts leaning in closer and closer. Their lips just inches apart when,

"There they are!"

"Oh crap, we should run again right?"

"I repeat ladies first."

"Always a gentleman Jack." Kim says before running full speed ahead.

"NINJAS GO!"

"Jack?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS NINJAS!"

"Maybe because we know karate?"

"Not helping! Which way did she say we go?"

"Um go left, it's always right."

"Wait so left or right?"

"LEFT!"

"Okay no need to yell"

"Kim just go."

"I'm going I'm going!" She yells taking off again with Jack on her heels. Finally they arrived at the palace gates.

"My Prince, Princess, your back!"

"Why are you running?"

"Those guys kidnapped us and now there coming after us." Kim said turning around to see if they were coming.

"Yeah could you he-" Jack said turning back to the gaurds, who were lying on the ground unconsious. "Ninjas." He said shaking his head. "Looks like it's just you and me Kim."

"Well bring it on." And in a flash they were surrounded by ninjas and the men trying to capture them. "Ready Jack."

"I was born ready. Bring it ninjas! HIIII-YAAAA!

**Yay all done I'm now going to write a chapty for my other story and I've decided to do a Trizzy fanfic. All the while pretending to do my math homework.(That's what study hall is for)**


	4. A Castle to Remember

**Hey hey hey! So I think I'm gunna write another chapter while I wait for the prom video to finish loading on my iPod. By the way sorry its been so long, but I have to things to blame. One school, and two I've been addicted to a thing called hashtag killer and If any of you watch psych you would know but if not check it out at . But be warned its kinda addictive.**

**I do not own kickin it, which makes me sad :(, Also don't own psych or hashtagkiller. (Just in case)**

Jack's POV

"HIYA!" I hear Kim scream knocking a ninja into the wall. _"That's my girl." _I thought proudly turning to face my three ninjas.

"What are you just gunna stand there or are you going to fight me?" I ask getting into a stance. That's when the first one threw a punch. Which I easily dodged, grabbing hs wrist and flipping him over my shoulder hard onto the ground. "If that's the best you guys got then this is going to be a walk in the park." I scoff facing the last two.

"Don't count us out yet." The taller one says. _"Wait I know that voice."_

"Do I know you?" I ask standing up straight.

"I think the correct question is why do you care?"

"Good point lets just finish this." I say bored and determine as can be. That's when the one behind me grabs me around my neck. I elbowed him, causing him to let go, and spun around fast kneeing him in the face knocking him out. I straightened my leg now kicking the taller one in the face, causing him to stumble backward. I didn't have enough time to dodge the punch from the shorter chubbier one, making me fall backwards.

"Jack!" I hear Kim yell.

"Wow Jack I expected more from you." The taller ninja said standing over me.

"I'm not done yet." I grunt kicking my leg up, hitting him, well you can make a good guess. He stumbled backward giving me enough time to get up and kick him right in the stomach and punching him hard in the face. I then set my sights on the last one. Suddenly he turned around and started running. "Yeah and tell your boss to give us more of a challage next time!" I yell after him. That's when I heard a small grunt and a loud thump.

"Yeah! that'll teach you to grab a girl." Kim yells her southern accent becoming clearer.

"Well I was going to ask if you were okay but." I say gesturing to the unconscious ninjas.

"Hey you know I can take of myself." She argues putting her hand on her hip a smile across her face. I never thought she looked more beautiful.

_"You so like her Jack just admit it."_

_"No she's just my best friend!"_

_"Whatever dude."_

_"Hmm normally it takes me longer to get rid of that voice."_

"Jack?" Kim says waving her hand in front of my face. "Jack are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just uh."

"Uh what? What were you thinking about?" She says tilting her head a little.

_"She's so cute when she does that."_

_"Oh not again."_

"Oh I was-" Thankfully someone cut me off

"My Prince! Princess! Your okay! Thank the Heavens!" A really short and stout guy says running up to us. He sorta reminded me of the rabbit from Alice and Wonderland.

"Um hello?" Kim says totally confused.

"Princess are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Actually who are you?" I just blurt out. But give me a break my curiosity was killing me.

"Who am I? Who _AM _I? Well Prince I happen to be your court adviser, Nathanael." He says obviously offended.

"I'm sorry about him, he much have gotten punched pretty hard." Kim says giving me a look.

"Right sorry, my memory is on the fritz." I say playing along.

"It's okay lets just get you cleaned up, your parents will be so happy to see your okay."

"Wait!" I say stopping. "Is some one gunna take care of the ninjas?"

"Hmm, good point. I'll get someone down right away. Now come on scoot scoot!" Nathanael says pushing us through the big metal doors.

There would be no way to describe the inside of the castle, but I'm going to try. When you first enter there is a long red carpet that leads to another room, that I'm assuming is the throne. We'll be seeing that in a bit. Then there are flags, half red and half purple with the symbol of a fairy holding some sort of staff on it. No wonder this was Kim's home town. Right next to the door were two stair cases each leading to a different part of the castle. Nathanael pushed me to the right saying boys only and Kim to the left say that was the girls ward. I don't know what Kim's way looked like but my hallway was all blue and red. I was busy staring at the statues of dead guys I've never heard of or laughing at the faces of the animals that were carved out of marble, that I didn't notice some one come up behind me.

"Yo! Jackie boy!"

"Huh? Jerry?"

"Jerry? No dude it's me Perry."

"Uh, right sorry. Got punched in the face now my mem is on the fritz."

"I hear yah man." He say hitting my back. "Wait what were we talking about?"

I just laughed causing him to give me a weird look. "Sorry man, it was just kinda ironic since we were talking about a bad memory."

"Wait, we were."

"Yeah, wow you really are him."

"Who?"

"Never mind, so Perry is there any where a dude can get some clean clothes."

"Yeah follow me." He says walking forward waving his hand. Then stops in front of two metal doors. "Right in here."

"Thanks." I say pushing them open reveling the coolest room ever! The walls were painted a deep red and had Chinese symbols all over. There were several swords and ninja weapons hanging on the middle wall. On the right of the room was the biggest bed I've ever seen. Then on the left wall was a surround sound stereo system, every video game and system now to man, a giant flat screen TV, and a full size refrigerator. It was the the best man cave ever.

"Whoa."

"I know right."

"So you wanna play a game or two?"

"Uh, do I ever!" Perry says jumping on the bed.

"Alright bring it!" I say sitting next to him. "_Man I hope Kim's having as much fun as me."_

* * *

><p><span>Kim's POV<span>

_"Man I hope Jack is having more fun then me." _I thought standing on a podium, in my fifth wedding dress.

"How about this one Princess?" I hear my maid Katie ask.

"No that won't do." My best friend, apparently, Lace says.

"Actually I like the flowyness of the bottom, but not the lace." I say staring at myself in the mirror.

I'm guessing you would really like an explanation on how I got here so lets start when I finished walking up the stairs. The hallway was a bright shade of purple and had little dark pink flowers everywhere on vines and with small leaves. Plus there were all these statues of a Fairy holding some sort of staff. That's when I ran into Grace, well Lace, and then she brought me here saying something about I had to have a dress before I saw my parents. So now here I am trying on a sixth dress.

"Oh my gosh! Kimmy I think this is the one!" She screeches jumping off the bed.

"You do look stunning Princess." Katie says bowing.

"Oh Katie no need to be formal, call me Kim. And there's no need to bow, except when my parents are around."

"Alright, Princess Kim." She says standing up a smile on her face.

"Well are you going to look at it?" Lace asks getting more and more anxious.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask excitement escaping my voice. _"Why am I excited about this? It can't be because I'm marring Jack? Can it? No were just friends."_

"Well go on Kim." Katie urges, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Alright, alright." I give turning around slowly. My mouth fell to the floor when I saw myself. The dress was pure white except for the gold belt around my waist that held a big whitish cream colored flower, who had three silver leaves. The dress came just above the floor so you could see my white ballet flats, but still had a bit of a train. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line.

"Soooo?" Katie and Lace ask.

"I-It's-Wow." I managed to shuddered out.

"Well I think that's the one!" Lace exclaims.

"Lace I think your right." I say spinning around, looking myself over again.

"Princess! There you are. Your mother and father are requesting you in the throne room so get out of that and into something presentable." Nathanael says running out again.

"How is he so fat if he's always running around?" I question shacking my head.

"Beats me." Lace says shrugging.

"It's always stump me Kim." Katie says walking over to a closet. "Here get into this." She says handing me a tight halter top navy blue dress, that came up to my knees, and had a small silver band around my waist. Have I ever mentioned I practically hate dresses? No well I do. So this is torture. Then she hands me these silver stilettos, and I just wanted to scream. One because I've never worn heels and two because I just realized I'm meeting my parents. In the normal world, you know the one I used to live in, me and my parents didn't really get along. My dad is always on a business trip, and my mom is super hard on me. That's why I'm cheer leading captain, a straight A student, a black belt, first chair violin, and a great cook and baker. So you can see my anxiety.

"Well there you go." Katie says.

"Come on Kimmy let's go meet your parents." Lace says walking out the door. I gulped, took one last look at Katie and followed her out. Maybe it was a good thing but she had no idea how true that statement was.

**Duhn duhn duhhhhhh! Haha Kim gets to meet her parents for the first time kinda. And Jack well he's still playing Perry/Jerry in COD. But don't worry we meet his family too. But wait there's more! If we have Grace and Jerry what about Milton, Eddie and Rudy, you ask. Well HIlton, Feddie and Judy are coming up in the next chapter and can you guess what they are? (That is besides Milton, Eddie and Rudy.) Till next time!**


	5. Parents and a Battle

**Okay this only has been foreva since I've updated sorry it took long. Anyone have any good tips on seeing if there's a ghost in your house? haha. But no seriously I could use some help I'm about 95% I have one maybe two. Alright I won't delay you any longer from this awesomeness of a Kim and Jack story so tootals! **

**I just realized I didn't put this but I don't own Kickin it**

Kim's POV

I gulped as we reached the big metal doors leading to the throne room. I had to admit the doors were probably the fanciest doors I've ever seen. _"Well at least my parents are loaded," _I thought fiddling with my dress. The doors had a solid gold border and silver and white marble fairies on the front and the gem on her staff was made out of pure rubies. At least I think pure because otherwise the men who made those look real did one hell of a job. "Hey Lace what's the deal with the fairies?"

"Actually it's just one. Rachel Marie Rolther. Or RoRo for short, but only I call her that."

"Okay so she's like the protector in a way?"

"No she is the protector."

"Right. Hey for a protector she has super cute shoes."

"I know right? I'm super jealous, they're so cute!" She squeals.

"_Just like Grace." _I think, starting to feel homesick.

"You ladies talking about me?" A familiar voice says.

"Oh hey Perry." Lace says with about as much enthusiasm as a dead possum.

"Don't lie, you want." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah the day I get magical powers and switch dimensions.**(A/N: *Nudge, Nudge ;)***"

"Hey I've seen weirder things."

"Of course you have dude." A smooth voice says.

"Jack!" I yell surprised to see him…here…in a tux. I suddenly start fiddling with my hair and fixing my dress. _"Kim what are you doing Jacks just a friend!"_

"_But he looks hotter then the desert sun."_

"_KIM! Okay cool yourself."_

"_But I can't help it! The way he wears it tieless with the top buttons open. And the way the jacket frames those muscular arms-"_

"Hello? Earth to Kim!" Jack yells snapping his fingers.  
>"Huh?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.<p>

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous about the whole parent thing." I say scoffing, hearing my voice get higher.

"Then why were you staring at me." He points out a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"I-you-no-Whaaaaaat?" I stutter my voice higher than ever, and a blush forming on my face.

"Prince! Princess!" Another familiar voice cut in saving me from coming up with a good excuse.

"Rudy that you?"

"No my names Judy. Can't believe you don't remember me I'm only the head of the training department." He said pretending to cry, oh wait he looked like he was actually going to cry.

"Uh sorry man. Head injury, memory on the fritz, Whooo!" Jack explains quickly.

"Oh okay!" He chirps back to his normal self.

"_Yup that's Rudy." _I think giggling a little.

"Any way you two need to go meet your parents, I will tell them you're ready. You two SCAT!" He yelled at Lace and Perry. Then slowly he opened the doors walking in and closing them quickly again.

"Chill man we're going!" Perry shouted and then mumbled something in Spanish. I started laughing as I watch the two of them leave. Suddenly it was just me and Jack standing in silence, staring at the door. I kept taking quick glances in his direction wondering what he was thinking. About the fifth time I did it, I heard him let out a small chuckle.

"What?" I ask now fully turning my head.

"Just that, I was wrong." He said laughing again. I gave him a look, raising my eyebrow at him.

"About what?"

"Your crush on me."

"_Really Jack now is **Not** the time to be discussing this!" _

"Well it's about freaking time!" I say throwing my arms up. He just started to laugh harder.

"Now what?"

"I think you have the wrong idea."

"What the hell are you talking about Jack?" I asked him as the doors began to open, and my gaze returns to the front. I see Jack lean closer to me and I can feel his breath on my ear. Causing me to shiver a bit. _"Just a __**FRIEND**__"_ I remind myself.

"You don't just have a crush on me," he whispers, getting as close as he can. "You love me." I hear him say before walking through the now open doors. I watched him walk away frozen to my spot.

"_That no good, dirty, stupid, damn freaking boy!" _I shout in my head as I walk slowly forward.

"Oh there you are Kimberly." I hear a female voice say.

"Where were you baby?" I hear another one say. _"Guess that's my mom."_

"Sorry I was fixing my dress." I lied, looking up at the two women. I have to say they were both very beautiful. My mom had long blond hair that was tied into a braid and still reached her hips and had bright blue eyes. She was at least 5'7" and was wearing a simple black dress. Then I looked at Jack's mom. She was the same height as my mother but was wearing about three inch heels. Her light auburn hair was cut short and looked like if it was straight would reach her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely gold color that matched her short and simple dress. My mom gave me a smile and walked over to me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So honey, have you picked out a dress yet?" She asked excited and hopeful.

"Yes mom I have." I say, watching her face light up.

"Oh finally!" She screams, pulling me into a death hug.

"I'm glad you're happy but if you keep squeezing me like this I won't make it to the wedding." I say my voice strained as I pat her back.

"Oh dear me, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I say as a smile creeps onto my face.

"Hilton!" I hear her call. _"Wait Hilton, so Milton? Cuz Perry was Jerry and Grace, Lace, so Milton!"_ I think happily as I see the very skinny pale boy walk up to us.

"Yes Madame?"

"She has a dress, so we can finally finish the preparations!"

"Very well."

"Now go talk to Freddie tell him to start making cake and food so **(A/N: Hehe I made Eddie the cook! Oh and sorry Milton's a little OOC but that's really this chapter.) **Kim and Jack can decide."

"Wait mom, where is Jack?"

"Oh he went with his father, to learn the battle plans."

"Wait battle plans?" I asked my voice getting higher again.

"Yes, they're getting ready because the Sacrus want's to stop your wedding."

"Is Jack going with them?" I ask my heart beginning to beat faster.

"Why yes dear." She said giving me a curious look. "Are you sick or something?" She asks placing a hand on my forehead.

"It's just been a long day, can I be excused?" I could hear my pulse booming in my ears, and the water starting to form in my eyes. I fiddle with my dress, my hair, anything I could to keep me from running into the other room.

"Sure sweety, go rest." I nod my heard and turned to leave. I slowly walked away hoping that no one could see the tears that began to fall on my face. When I was away from their view I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room not caring who or what saw me. I burst through the door scaring Lace and Katie.

"Kim! What's wrong?" I hear Katie ask getting out of her seat.

"Yeah and why are you crying?" Lace asks grabbing my shoulder. I take a deep breath and look up at them. I take another shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. "Kim?" Lace says her voice quiet. I look at her and then Katie, and then her again. I take one last breath before I say it.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

**DONE! WHOO! **


	6. The Truth and The Need

**Okay because so many of you have asked I decided to receive or let you receive actually I'm the giver…..But that is completely unrelated to pretty much everything. So I am going to do chappy six for my Kim Crawford's Really Bad Day.**

***Random people screaming and jumping up and down* And that is what you should be doing right this second! Sorry, that was to demanding wasn't in?**

**Now I know there are somethings in the other chapters that are like totally unrelated to anything and your think why in the world did she put that in there? Well fear not because it is all coming up in the next few chapters! So we shall begin with the story NOW!**

**Actually just kidding I don't own Kickin' it. Sad :(**

**Also thank you to sadielove2 for making me feel like I wasn't crazy! Any chance you would know where to buy a really good tape recorder?**

**Okay that is all for now! NOW TO THE STORY!**

Kim's POV

Lace was just staring at me with a curious look while Katie looked liked she had seen a ghost.

"Your not from here are you?" She whispered.

"How-?" I started to say.

"Because the Princess Kim specifically told me to call her just that." I looked down almost ashamed that I had lied to them. Then my mind wandered back to Jack.

"Wait guys! That's not all." I say shaking my head. "It's Jack! He, he could-" I trailed off feeling a new set of tears begin to form.

"Kim what is _GOING _on!" Lace screamed getting frustrated.

"Okay I'll start from the beginning."

Jack's POV

I left Kim standing there with a shocked face. I couldn't help it I laughed again.

"Jack! My boy good to see you!" A very tall muscular guy said coming up slapping my back.

"Hey Dad?" I half guessed.

"Well I'm glad your okay now come on, we must discuss our plan of attack."

"Um sure?" I said walking next to him hoping that didn't mean what I think it did. I looked over at him and noticed his dark, and when I say dark I mean it, brown hair that looked like a mess but, as Kim would call it, sexy messy. Whatever. He was definitely tall at least 6'6" and like I said before _very _muscular.**(A/N: Think like Sean Bean with Browner hair. If you don't know who that is look him up!) **We walked though another set of doors and were met with several other people, including Judy. Everyone was around a table with little plastic men and towers. Yup it is exactly what I thought. Crap. I nod in Judy's direction and he gives me a small smile. But I hardly notice all I can think about is how Kim is going to react.

"_You so like her."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Oh your right, I'm wrong."_

"_Good now go."_

"_You don't like her-"_

"_Seriously shut up!"_

"_You love her Jack. You looooovvvveeeee her."_

"Jack! Jack!"

"Huh? Sorry."

"It's okay, you were probably thinking of a good strategy. Am I right?"

"Yeah sure Dad." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Good now pay attention. Don't want you getting killed before the big day." He joked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tried to pretend to laugh but my voice caught in my throat. I gulped as my mouth got drier and drier. "Alright now let's get down to business. First I think we should-" His voice faded away as my mind wandered somewhere else. I was snapped out my thought when I felt his hand back on my shoulder. "Got it Jackie boy?"

"_Oh Crap!" _I thought quickly scanning the table. "Yeah I think so."

"Good. Everyone is dismissed." I sighed as I walked away, just wanting to see Kim.

* * *

><p><span>Kim's POV<span>

By the time I had finished my story the sun was down. I looked up looking at my best friends faces. Lace suddenly whimpered.

"Um Lace what's wrong?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"It means the Sacrus have managed to go between dimensions."

"Yeah that's not good is it?"

"Kim! That's not what I'm worried about!"

"Okay now I'm confused."

"Don't you remember what I said to Perry!" She screams, standing up and stomping her foot. I couldn't help it, I just burst into laughter. I could hear Katie's laugh meld with mine as I clutched my sides. "Guys!" She wined. "This is so not funny!"

"I'm-I'm sorry. It's just that even though an evil clan is set on destroying us and me and Jack are stuck in another dimension while your Jack and Kim are in ours, but the thing your worried about having to date Perry." I manage to get out before bursting into another fit of laughter. By now Katie and I were using each other to stay up. I could see a small smile form on her face followed by a small blush. I guess she does like him. But soon my smile faded as I began to think more about Jack. I really just wanted to see him.

That's when a knock at the door kept me from my thoughts.

"Oh hey Jack." I here Lace say. I could feel a blush forming on my face.

_"Speak of the devil."_

"Hey is Kim here? I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah she's on the bed. Well give you two love birds some privacy." She joked, making me blush harder as she and Katie left closing the door. It slammed shut leaving me and Jack alone.

"Kim I-" He started as I tackled him into a hug. I could feel new tears starting to blur my vision.

"Don't please, just please." I begged grabbing him tighter, never wanting to let him go.

"Kim," he mumbled into my hair, making my knees weak. I felt them buckle as Jack held me up. "You know instead of falling every time you could just tell me that you've fallen for my ridiculous good looks, good sense of humor, kind heart and hero presence."

"Shut up Jack." I say hitting him lightly, as I felt him pick me up.

"You know you love me." He whispers laying me down. He turns walking toward the doors and my mind is telling me not to but as usually my mouth doesn't listen.

"Wait Jack!"

"Yes Kimmy?"

"Stay," I whisper.

"Sure," he says climbing into the bed next to me. The room gets quiet and not the eerie or awkward kind. This was the nice silence just quiet and peaceful. But I could feel my body shake as I roll closer to him on my side. He rolls over onto his side facing me, a worried look in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Well I'd be better if we were home at the dojo."

"Me to." He whispers pushing my hair behind my ear. I snuggle closer to him as his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer. My eyes flutter shut as my own heart calms to the beatings of Jack's.

**Yay DONE-ish! Please don't kill me because I would love to write another chapter trust me but I have lots-o-homework yeah Junior yeah of highschool super busy! But if I finish I will write promise. Also good news for everybody SPRING BREAK WHOOO! Which means more time no homework and if my friends aren't to needy then more chapters so be excited! Bye Bye!**


	7. Holy Christmas Nuts!

**Hello! I am back. Sorry this is like super long ago that I updated but I had some writers block. You know how it is. Okay so yesterday I saw the new Avengers movie and it was only like the best movie ever. And like everyone agreed with me because it made over 200 million dollars in three days, not even. So if you haven't already you should go see it, because I'm going to see it again anyway. I mean after I see battleship. Alright that's my advice for the week. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own anything. **

Milton's POV

Eddie, Jerry and I walked into the dojo arguing about something Jerry said. Something about zoo's? No that's not it. Umm, Oh kangaroos! No that's not it either. Wait I know kazoos! Why? Well that beats me.

"Hey guys, where are Kim and Jack?" I say cutting them off.

"No it's not a zoo Jerry! And I have no idea Milton." Eddie

"Yeah to say I haven't seen them since lunch. Ten bucks says there making out somewhere."

"Jerry I doubt that's what they're doing." I said shaking my head, placing my stuff in my locker.

"Yeah and what do you think they're doing?"

"Well..." I begin to say. I haven't really thought about it seeing as I haven't seen them since I spilled my spaghetti all over her. I really do feel bad about that.

"Exactly you don't know either." He says proudly. Fine Jerry caught me, I, Milton Michael Krupnick, do not know something.

"Hey guys," I hear Rudy's voice say. "Where's Jack and Kim?"

"Don't know."

"That's what we were just discussing."

"Making out somewhere."

"What was that Jerry?"

"They are not making out!" I scream in frustration.

"Geeze Milton, chill man."

"Wait are they making out?" Rudy asks clearly intrigued.

"Gahhh! All of you are hopeless!"

Suddenly there came a loud girlie scream from the boys locker room. We all looked at each other, and I'm positive we all had the same thought. Kim. I ran behind Rudy, with Jerry and Eddie on my heels. We burst through the door to see Kim sitting on the floor groaning in pain, holding her wrist, with, who else but Jack kneeling over her. He stood up standing in front of her, as we came through the door, like he was protecting her.

"Jack, is she okay?" I hear Rudy ask backing away from him a little. I don't blame him he had a death glare in his eyes.

"Dude Jack, relax, it's us." Jerry says beginning to walk up to him.

"Perry?" He asks relaxing his shoulders.

"Um no? It's Jerry man, nice to meet cha." He says holding out his hand for Jack to shake.

"Prince Jack Anderson." The Jack standing in front of me says shaking his hand. "Sorry for the mistake, you look exactly like my best friend."

"Yeah and you two look like our friends." I say raising an eyebrow.

"And you look like Jack's mom's assistant." Kim, well sorta Kim, said from the floor, still holding her wrist.

"Princess," fake Jack, yeah I'll call them that, asked her kneeling down again. Guess he decided we're not threatening. Should I be insulted? Whatever. "Are you okay?"

"My wrist I think I sprained it when I fell."

"I'll go get the first aid kit." I hear Eddie say followed by the door slamming.

"So what were you two brochacos **(sp?)** doing in here anyway?" Jerry asks, as Rudy bends down to look at fake Kim's wrist.

"Well we were teleported, I think." Fake Jack explains.

"WHAT!" I scream. Imagine the possibilities if they were! Holy Christmas nuts!

"Prince Jack is right, one minute I was picking flowers for our wedding, in my room, and then I was landing in this retched place." Wait, wedding?

"Same with me, except I was training for the battle that's coming up. Not caring about the stupid wedding we're going to have." Wedding? He did just say wedding right? Haha wait till Jack and Kim hear about this, their heads are going to explode.

"It's not stupid! And besides I'm doing it to humor _you're _mother."

"Well no one asked you to."

"Wow Prince, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Maybe if that girl wasn't so head strong-"

"Oh right I'm the head strong one!"

"Will you to cut it out!" I scream. Sheesh they're worse then the other Kim and Jack.

"He started it."

"That doesn't matter. What does is where the other Kim and Jack are."

"Wait you have a Jack and Kim too?" Fake Jack asked.

"Yeah I thought we already made that obvious."

"Ignore him, he's obvious to everything unless it's about him."

"Yeah _I'm _like that."

"How in the name of Newton are you to getting married?" I have scream. I see the two of them look at each other before looking back at me.

"Arranged." They both state simply. Well that's about the only thing that makes sense around here.

"Okay what are the possible explanations of how you got here and where Jack and Kim are."

"I really only see one."

"Yeah I have to agree with Jack on this one."

"Alright, you've intrigued me. Spill."

"The Sacrus have figure out how to go between dimensions." I couldn't help myself, I just started busting out laughing.

"You guys are to funny, between dimensions." I say finally calming down. But I suddenly stop when I see their confused faces. "You were serious? You guys can actually do that?" I can't believe it, THERE ARE DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS! HOLY EINSTEIN!

"Well, we can't but the kingdom that wants to take over and destroy us has been trying to figure out a way to do it. Up until now we figured it would never happen, so-"

"This is impossible. I-I-I-" I can't speak, I've been rendered speechless!

"Hey guys!" I hear Eddies voice scream, "We've got a couple more visitors!" **(A/N: I so couldn't help myself. =D) **

"Let me go see what's got his panties in a twist." Jerry said leaving us. But no sooner had he left did we hear his high pitched scream. Wait why did it sound twice as loud?

"Come on we better go see what the two dorks are freaking out about." I say leaving the locker room, as Jack helped Kim up.

"Gahh!" I scream. No this is bad, very, very, very bad. Two Jerrys! I can't deal with one for that long how, can I deal with two?... And I mean the whole interlocking dimensions, which could essentially destroy all of the dimensions. Yah know the more important part. Haha, cough, cough. Any who, as I was saying, right now there happen two be to Jerrys standing in our dojo.

"Really? The mirror thing?" I hear Grace's voice say annoyed.'

"Oh hey Lace?" The other Jerry says .

"What?" I could tell her patience was running thin.

"This means you want me." He says seductively, studding toward her.

"Um no." She says plainly, but I could see her blush a bit.

"You said when we skipped dimensions you would. And there is no better proof then another one of me."

"Dude nice." I hear Jerry call giving the other one a high five.

"Guys!" Jack and Kim yell, obviously happy to see them.

"Oh thank goodness you're here too Kim, I though I was going to be stuck with _him_."

"Jack man, am I glad to see you."

All of a sudden we heard Kim yell in pain as Lace gave her a hug.

"Princess!" Jack called rushing to her side. "I'm so sorry I forgot about your wrist."

"It's okay Jack I'm-"

"Your not fine, your hurt. And it was my job to protect you." She gave him a small smile as he led her to the bench grabbing the first aid kit from Eddie.

"So your all from another dimension?" I ask making sure my facts were clear.

"Seems like it."

"Well then it looks like I'm going to need to find a way to get you guys back home."

"And how are you going to do that Milton?"

"Well I'm going to build a devise."

"As long as it isn't like the robot you made." Rudy said shuddering a bit.

"Deal." I say heading toward the doors, to leave. I take a quick look back to see Jack and Kim fighting again, along with Perry and Lace. Rudy, Jerry and Eddie just had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Oh Boy. What did we get ourselves into?

**Well that is it for this one, hope that helped some of the curiosity about what's going on back at home. Till next time. **


	8. Woah That is Way to Tight

**Haha I'm back today writing this chapter. Totally obvious though. Anyway I am listening to Disney music so you definitly should do the same while reading, it might actually make more sense. I'm just kidding, this chapter should still make sense with or without Disney music. Well I'm doing this because I really have nothing going on. Well without further ado the story!**

**Actually just kidding again. Any suggestions on what I should do my art project on? It's a cuff bracelet and I have to design it. If you don't know what a cuff bracelet is look it up. PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE? I have like no ideas so any help will be appreciated.**

**Also I don't own anything, includes the Disney Company! (I don't know if they're crazy or something.) But I do own the songs I bought them =D.**

**Okay sorry now the story!**

Jack's POV

I heard Kim groan as the sunlight came through the window.

"Morning sleepy head," I whispered.

"Morning," she said her voice tired and dry.

"I think I have to leave soon." I said barely audible, tracing my fingers up and down her arm.

"I was kinda hoping that when I woke up it would all be a dream."

"Me too, me too." We sat in silence for a while until we heard a soft knock.

"Prince Jack, your fathers waiting for you in the battle quarters."

"Okay tell him I'll be there soon." The man nodded and walked back out closing the door with a swift click. "Kim," I whispered.

"No!" She screamed looking up at me. "You cannot die! You won't!" I could see the tears starting to form.

"Kim-"

"No! Because if you die, I will find a wizard and bring you back to life just to kill you again." I couldn't help it I just started laughing. "Jack this is serious!" She yelled at me hitting me lightly, but I could see a small smile on her face. "Okay what is so damn funny?"

"Just that I believe you." She just gave me a curious look. "I believe that you would find someone to bring me back just to kill me again." I saw her smile and she began to laugh as well.

"Well good then I have nothing to worry about."

"Promise."

"Alright go kick some ass."

"You know I will," I winked at her as I got up walking to the door. Opening it I looked back at my Kimmy to see her give me a small wave. I waved back shutting the door.

"_You called her your Kimmy."_

"_Yeah so what!"_

"_Just you're finally coming to your senses."_

"_Alright fine! I L.O.V.E Kimberly Anne Crawford!_

"_Well it's about freaking time! My work is done."_

"_Good so you're leaving?"_

"_Nope! Sorry Jackie you're stuck with me."_

"_Wonderful."_

"So, Jack my boy! You ready?"

"As ever as I'll ever be."

"Good to hear! Well I say we go."

Let's just hope we make it back alive.

* * *

><p><span>Kim's POV<span>

"Kim, Kim? KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!"

"What! I don't want to get up yet. And don't call me Kimberly, Katie."

"I'm not Katie."

"Huh?" I ask, rolling over, my eyes half open. "Wait a sec, you look like-"

"I am Rachel."

"Oh. OH! Um, watcha doing here?"

She rolled her eyes sighing making me feel a bit self conscious. "I need your help."

"Okay! Wait, what for?"

"My kingdom is in great peril. I need your help to save it."

"Really peril? You guys seem to have a pretty good hold on everything."

"Not now!" She said. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Sorry, I'm just really confused."

"It's okay, I knew you weren't going to understand."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"You'll see soon enough. For now I must give you this." She said as she placed her hand on my heart.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I ask as my entire body begins to glow.

"You will understand soon enough Kim, take care."

"Wait don't go!"

"Good bye."

"Wait!" I screamed springing up in bed. I looked around quickly realizing I was back in my room. "What…did she do?" I asked placing my hand where hers was. As I was trying to come up with possibilities a voice snapped me out of them.

"Hey Kim, you up?"

"Yeah Katie, I'm up."

"Well the queen want's you down stairs in ten minutes so I thought I'd help you change." She said motioning to the box in her hand.

"Thanks Katie." I say getting out of bed. She places the box down and begins to take the contents out one by one, finally grabbing the last one. I gulped. "Is that a corset?"

"Yeah, the other Kim loves them."

"Lucky me." Soon she was tightening it to the point where I couldn't breathe. **(A/N: Yeah I'm gunna kinda copy Pirates, so what?) **

"Um Katie I can't breathe."

"That means it's on right."

"But-"

"No buts! If you're going to pretend to be the Princess you have to dress like her, not to mention act."

"Meh, I hate it when you're right."

"Haha, that's what the other Kim usually says. So I'd say you have the acting down."

"Good, by the way this dress is actually really pretty." It was a pink dress that ruffled at the bottom making it poof out. It ended just past my knees and on the waist like was a huge pink flower that looked like it melted into the dress.

"Well it's a good thing you two are the same size."

"Well we are kinda the same preson."

"Good point. Well shall we?"

"Let's go, what is it this time flowers, ribbons, seating arrangements?"

"Um I believe all of the above." She said shyly.

"Joy."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"Says you. You sound like you love to do this stuff."

"Well yeah, but what girl doesn't." All I had to do was glare and her mouth formed an o. Okay don't get me wrong I do actually enjoy this stuff but I'm sixteen! That and yeah I want to marry Jack…I mean I have no objection to it. Cough. Anyway I just don't want to do this now.

"Princess! There you are!"

"Hello Queen Anderson."

"Your mothers in the other room waiting for you."

"Thank you," I say nodding my head before walking through the open door way.

"Hi sweetie, you sleep well." She asked giggling, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes before giving her a quick nod. "Good now sit we have flowers to pick." Was it getting hot in here?

"Sure." I say stumbling over to the chair."

"Why dear are you okay?"

"Yeah just tripped, sorry."

"Alright Hilton, the flowers!" Alright it was definitely getting stuffier in here.

"Here you go Madame. Princess are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I think it's just a little warm in here."

"You know what? She's right can you turn the air on."

"I would be glad to."

"Thanks," I say fanning myself.

"So I was thinking either the roses or the tulips." Roses or tulips, this women does not know me. Wait she's not my real mother. Right, my mistake.

"I actually like the hydrangeas." You know all three of them.

"Oh my gosh! You're completely right. How did I skip over them?" Wow she sure gets excited about these things.

"_What's going on with me? My head hurts like hell."_

"Excuse me, my Queen?"

"Yes?"

"There's a man saying he has the order of tapestries you bought and I would like to conform that's true. You know with everything going on."

"Oh yes, I understand. I'll be right back baby."

"Kay, I'll look through the glass ware booklet." And with that she was gone. Suddenly I felt hotter then before and ended up fanning myself with it instead.

"_What is going on! Ow! My head hurts so much."_

I groaned grabbing it, fanning myself faster.

"_I can't breathe! I need this dang thing off of me!" _I start cursing under my breath trying to rip of my dress.

"_Damn nothing. Wow, I don't feel so go anymore."_

I can feel my self sway as my world starts to go black. With one last thump on the floor, the darkness envelopes me.

**Oh snap I made her pass out! Well that's it for me so PEACE OUT!**


	9. I Will Never Understand Kim

**So let's see it's been a while and I'm going to say I'm sorry. One I broke my hand. Well okay not really but I like ripped a tendon so I had to where a splint which made it very difficult to type. Meh, alright I won't delay the story any longer.**

_Three days later..._

_Kim's POV_

"_Really? The corset was your downfall?"_

"_Wow Roro, thanks."_

"_Come on. I've been wearing them since I was ten; so like four hundred years ago."_

"_Well aren't you special. Wait your four hundred and ten? Please tell me what moisturizer you use."_

"_You're so lucky that you're not my actual Kim." She said rolling her eyes._

"_Wait you know?"_

"_Of course I know!"_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah oh. By the way, I would either not say anything too important or clean behind your ears."_

"_What?"_

"_Just saying. Oh looks like your boyfriend is here, time to wake up."_

"_Wait! What does that mean?"_

"_Good Bye Kim."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jack's POV<span>_

"Kim? Kim? Please wake up." I pleaded grabbing her hand. Her eyes fluttered open as I heard a groan escaped her lips. "Kim?"

"Hey there," she whispered. I let out a sigh of relief, as I felt myself go from worried to almost angry.

"If I'm not allowed to die, you're not allowed to do things like this."

"It was that damn corset."

That broke me. I couldn't help it I just started laughing. Kim was probably giving me a weird look, but I was just trying to get my breath back.

"I'm- I'm sorry." I said finally able to breathe.

"Wanna tell me what was so damn funny?"

"Just never thought a corset would be your downfall."

"You're a jerk! You do know that right?"

"Whatever you say Kimmy."

"Shut up." She hissed as she began to get out of the bed. I saw her face scrunch up then quickly return to normal. Something had to be wrong still.

"Uh-uh you get back into bed."

"Jack I'm fine it was just to tight." She groaned as she stood up wobbling a bit.

"No it isn't just that, something else is wrong." I said grabbing her shoulder steadying her.

"I'm _fine_." She whipped her head to look at me. Her face scrunched up a little again and a look of pain crossed her eyes.

"_Damn it Kim, why are you so stubborn!" _I yelled at her in my head but seeing her in pain just broke my heart. "Please Kim, you're a terrible liar. And I'm your best friend I know when something is wrong."

She looked at me and I could see her face was a bit red. Instinctively I brought my hand to her forehead. She groaned, closing her eyes and leaning into my hand causing my face to go a bit red. "Kim you're burning up."

"Hmm, can I go back to sleep?"

"Kim you were just fighting me to not get back into bed."

"I know but I'm tired now and my head hurts." She wined opening up her big brown eyes staring right at me.

"I will never understand you." I mumble helping her back into bed.

"Thank you." She said barely audible, curling up into a ball, quickly falling asleep.

I couldn't help but smile at the blonde in front of me. I grabbed the blanket draping it over her, and bent down giving her head a quick kiss.

"Sweet dreams Kimmy." I whisper brushing her hair back. That's when I felt something behind her ear. Plucking it off lightly, not to wake her up, I examined the small device.

"_It's times like this I'm actually glad Milton is smarter then us, I'll go- crap he's not here. Wait if there's Perry who is really Jerry, and Lace who's Grace. Then there's Judy and I'm almost positive that's Rudy then... There has to be a Milton!"_

I turn around and immediately crashed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I should've been paying more attention."

"It's alright, my body is still here and well. So what's your name?"

"Katie, I'm her maid."

"Um Katie, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find someone named Milton?"

"No but the butler's name is Hilton."

"Where can I find him?"

"I'm sure he's probably in the house keeping corridors"

"Great thanks!" I say running out the door. "Wait!" I yell popping my head back into Kim's room. "Um where is that?"

She giggled pointing her finger. "Go right, all the way down first door to the left."

"Great thanks." I say again sprinting down the hall. _"I have to know what this is."_

**I think I'm going to stop there. Hehe I feel so mean leaving it like this I feel like I'm leaving nothing but questions in your head. Oh and 54 REVIEWS! O_O **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Again sorry I hurt my hand it was suckish I couldn't play softball for a month! But I'm back and I'm going to try and update way sooner than this. Bye!**


	10. And Were Off to See the Town

**Hey guys I'm back! Since I fail epiclly at updating when I say I will I am going to say no I didn't forget about it and I am not quitting on it. I just didn't really have inspiration and then I watched the new one and was like CLICK! Okay so that's about it. Oh next chapter I'm thinking a Milton one and its gunna be great so be prepared but for now there's some Kick!**

"Sir they found the camera."

"That's alright I've gotten everything I need."

"W-what do you mean sir?"

"It means you're fired."

"Sir?"

"Although it provided me with some entertainment kidnapping the wrong Kim and Jack, I am no longer amused. Now get out of my sight before I have to make you."

"Ri-Right away sir." The man said running out of the room.

"Mickey you're needed." The man said turning on the intercom, coming up with a picture of a blond boy with sitting playing a video game.

"Yeah Dad?" The boy said a mouth full of cheetoes.

"Come down here we need to talk in private."

"Ugh, fine be right down." Seconds later he comes teleporting in. "Yeah?"

"I need you to go get Kim and Jack otherwise the portal won't work."

"Can't you go get them?"

"Right let me just walk into the castle and say, Kim, Jack, my magical portal that will open a door to the underworld needs you to work, would you mind helping me unleash chaos?"

"It was just an idea sheesh, but I need to get back at the princess anyway."

"So you'll do it? Oh I'm so proud!"

Whatever dad." He said walking out the big heavy metal doors.

"Perfect everything is going as planned."  
>"Sir?"<p>

"Yes, yes what is it?"

"It's just the princess she seems stronger."  
>"It's nothing I can't handle."<br>"Right sir." He said saluting him.

"What are you doing? GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Right away sir!"

* * *

><p>"It's about time."<p>

"Hi to you to Kimmy."

"Don't call me that, and what took you so long?"

"Just doing my princely duties,"

"Wow way to be specific."

"Whatever, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired."

"You were like ten minutes ago."

"I just needed a power nap."

Jack walked over to her and placed his hand on her fore head again. "Your fine?"

"Is that bad?"

"I guess not but you were burning up and now you're almost cold."

"Well I guess this world has magic healing powers."

"Yeah I'm sure that is exactly it."

"Wow Jack with the sarcasm."

"Me sarcastic? Nooo."

"Just shut up and help me outta this bed."

"Um no you need to stay in bed you're sick."  
>"But you just said I was fine, and besides if I don't get out of this castle I'm going to be sick and crazy."<p>

"Kim-"

"Jack?"

"Kim."

"Jack."

Kim was staring at him giving him the saddest puppy dog look she could.

"Ugh! Alright we can go into town." He said offering her his hand,

"Yay!" She cheered grabbing the outstretched hand and climbed out of her bed. Then she walked over to her closet and rustled through the clothes until she sighed and pulled out green spaghetti strap sun dress that came to just about her knees. Kim cleared her throat and stared at Jack with a death stare.

"What?"

"Spin you idiot!"

Jacks face quickly turned beet red and he spun around as fast as he could and mumbled, "Sorry." He heard the fabric rustle and the hanger make a clinking noise as she threw it on the bed. That's when Jack noticed the mirror across from him. And Kim in that mirror. He shut his eyes as fast as he could.

"_Come on Jack just one peak." _

"_No if Kim found out she'd kill me."_

"_She'll never know. You know you want to."_

"_But she's my best friend."_

"_Yeah and right now she's half naked."_

"_I guess one peak won't hurt."_

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend in just her bra and underwear. His eyes trailed up her legs to her hips and up to her slim perfectly toned stomach. He let his eyes go just a bit higher to her light blue laced bra. He couldn't help but notice that the clasp was in the front and he wished that she wasn't wearing it at all.

"Jack?" Her voice broke him out of his trace.

"Uh, Y-yeah Kim?" He stuttered. _"Real smooth Jack now she won't be suspicious at all."_

"Could you get the zipper, I can't get it."

"_Thanks Kim, way to not help." _

"Yeah totally." He said walking up to her. He grabbed the small piece of metal and inwardly wished he was pulling it the other way, as he pulled it up.

"Thanks."

"N-No problem." He said trying to control his blush. "Shall we, my lady?" He said holding out his arm

"Why yes my lord." She said curtsying before linking their arms.

"Nice touch." He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Princess Kimberly! Should you be up?" The stout man asked.

"I'm fine plus Prince Jackson isn't leaving my side."

"You to are acting weird."

"How so?" Jack asked a little too quickly.

"Well for one you to hate each other."

"Well we learned a lot about each other when we were kidnapped."

"Ah I see." Nathanael said still a little suspicious. "So where are you to off to?"

"We were going into town. The princess is getting a little fussy."

"Well you to be careful never know when somethings going to happen."

"Thanks," Jack said a little suspicious. "We'll be careful. Do you think we can get a ride?"

"Oh yes, I'll get a carriage right away."

"Thanks."

"When we get there can we get some food?"

"Why don't you just get food here."

"Because I wanna try the local cusine."

"Kim they have taco trucks."  
>"So?"<br>"How is that any different from where we're from?"

"Come on aren't you a little curious what kinds of food they have?"

"Alright fine, but we don't have any money."

"Hmm good point I'll ask Nathaneal for some!"

"Your rides all set."

"Thanks, hey you wouldn't happen to have any money, would you?"

"I do, but you guys don't need money. You get everything for free Princess."

"Well I know, but I just feel kinda bad."

"Alright whatever. Here a thousand bucks, go crazy!"

"Thank you!" Kim said skipping down the hall.

"Good luck Prince Jack, with everything." He said shaking his head at the princess.

"Thanks, I'm gunna need it." Jack said following the bouncy blonde.

"Yeah you are." Nathaneal whispered.

**OMG! I'M DONE! With this chapter of course and I know it's been like forever and you guys missed me and now all of you are probably like "Ahhh! Do another chapter because you haven't updated in months and we wanna know what happens!" So I probably will do one by the end of this week because it's finals week and there will be a lot of procrastination. Love you guys! Till next time.**


End file.
